Joy Starr
Alegría Starr, commonly referred to as "Joy Starr", is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She was chosen by the Storybook of Legends as the successor of Mrs. Claus, Santa Claus's wife in Christmas tradition. Destiny Claus's destined spouse, Joy takes pride in her future job and overall wants to follow tradition, but wishes to untie Destiny from their arranged marriage to let the both of them be happy with those they really love. She sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, and is sure that there are a lot of things in her destiny that she will change, fact that considerably makes her a Roybel. Character 'Personality' Joy is truly a compassionate and loving young lady who is always showing sympathy and concern for those around her. She wants to be as helpful to everyone as her fate demands, and likes to help others in everything they might need. Joy is unable to stand still if she knows that someone needs something, no matter what it is, and likes to feel active in her community. Warm and welcoming, Joy is described by many as a motherly individual, who is always ready to give love to anyone who needs or wants it. Her tender, soft personality always come in handy when people need someone to just be there and care for them, sometimes not even giving advices or speaking, just being there. Joy has a very soothing manner and is a very calm girl, quite different than her counterpart. It has been stated that the girl's serene and quiet voice could hush the most feral beasts, and it is not a lie. Joy is really good at calming people down and making them feel safe and at peace. Her brightness shines through every inch of her body through her way of seeing life. Joy enjoys living, and wants to make every moment of her life truly worth living. She tries to look at things not the way they are, but as they could be, and tries to make every little thing that happens in her day an adventure. Joy doesn't need much to be happy; just the tranquility of a snowy day reading a good book and drinking tea in her favourite cup is enough to make it the best day of her life. The next Mrs. Claus just wants to be someone who lived a good life not by filling it with life-threatening adventures, but by filling it with love and the small things she likes. Overall, Joy isn't someone who stands apart from the crowd. In fact, she just seems to be someone in the background, that one girl you would never notice in the middle of people. She doesn't generally mind, as her shy personality tells her that things are okay just like this. Joy is just an ordinary someone when you don't know her, and she truly doesn't mind not being popular, as it sounds just vain in her head. 'Appearence' Joy is a petite girl with the North Pole's trademark fair skin. Her face is framed by chocolate brown curls, which are generally tied up in different types of braids, giving emphasis to her bright aquamarine eyes. Her hair isn't capable of hiding her rather pointy ears, making it clear that Joy is of elven heritage. She's smaller than average, but still taller than Destiny. Joy follows the Edwardian fashion, with her trademark colours being shades of green, silver and gold. Her motifs, as expected, are mainly Christmas-esque patterns, such as reindeers, pine trees and lights. 'Hobbies & Interests' 'Writing' TBA 'Reading' TBA 'Sleigh Rides' TBA 'Composing Christmas Carols' TBA Fairy Tale - Christmas Traditions :Main Articles: Mrs. Claus & Christmas Traditions Mrs. Claus (also known as Mrs. Santa Claus) is the wife of Santa Claus, the Christmas gift-bringer in American and European Christmas tradition. She is known for making cookies with the elves, caring for the reindeer, and preparing toys with her husband. 'How does Joy fit into it?' As the current daughter of Santa Claus and his wife is destined to become the next Santa Claus, the Storybook of Legends had chosen a successor to the role of Mrs. Claus to continue the Christmas tradition - someone who wouldn't be related to the Claus Family. Joy was a perfect fit for the role, as she was not only a very close and dear friend of the Clauses - but also someone who truly believes in Christmas and its magic and importance. She identifies as a Royal - wanting to follow tradition and becoming the next Mrs. Claus - but also wants to free Destiny from their arranged marriage so the latter can be with her girlfriend, Anne. 'Parallels' *TBA Relationships 'Family' 'Parents & Siblings' Joy comes from a very big family, descending on both maternal and paternal sides of Christmas elves. Both her parents were not elves themselves, but were grandkids of those. She was orphaned at the age of 9 when both of her parents passed away due to a rare North Pole illness, and ever since then, she has been raised by an elder brother, Melchor, and an elder sister, Gracia. Aside from Caspar and Grace, Joy has three younger siblings: Vida, Dulce and Caramelo. She loves all of them equally and with all her heart, and wishes to change their lives once she gets to fulfill her destiny and become an important person in the North Pole. While Joy misses her parents profoundly, she is glad she had the chance of being raised by such loving and caring siblings, and wasn't abandoned by them. She wants to honour their mom and dad by becoming what she is meant to be one day. 'The Claus Family' TBA 'Friends' TBA - open! 'Pets' Joy has a baby polar bear whose name is Candy Cane, commonly referred to as "Candy". They're very close and Joy is really curious to see Candy grown up, and can't wait for her hugs when she becomes a "big teddy bear", as Joy says. 'Romance' 'Snow Claus' TBA eyes Class Schedule TBA Trivia *Joy's birthday is December 1st, making her a Sagittarius. *Joy's true name is Alegría Peppermint Starr. *She hails from the Elven Village, North Pole. *Her family is of Argentinian heritage. *Joy speaks fluent Spanish, Dutch, Swedish and English. She also knows how to read and write the Elvish Dialect. *She was nicknamed "Joy" by Destiny and Snow, in her childhood. *Her name, Alegría, is the Spanish word for "happiness". *TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:WiseUnicorn's characters